Past Meets Present
by Bo Leigh
Summary: This is a story I write part of at random times. I would write a summary but I have no clue what is going to happen. So, yeah. Hope you enjoy. Title thanks to csimesser1. Thank you so much for the title suggestion.
1. Chapter One

**AN: I DO NOT OWN BONES! IT IS THE PROPERTY OF FOX!**

"Booth! You can't just tell me that we are going to Georgia in two hours! Couldn't you have made the meeting tomorrow?" Dr. Temperance Brennan was furious.

"Well, Bones, you don't have a choice. Go on home and get your bags packed. I'll meet you at your apartment in an hour." Booth knew that she would still be here finishing what she was doing in an hour. There was no need for her to know that their plane didn't leave until that night – late that night.

"Don't call me 'Bones!' You know, I have work to do here. I can't just leave when you want to go on a trip. Send me the facts via the internet or something. You were a Ranger, I'm sure you can think of a way to get the information to me. But! If my remains are compromised, you will be glad you aren't in swinging distance from me." Brennan was proud of herself for finally standing up to Booth. He was the only FBI Agent that she had been able to tolerate so far.

"Bones, come on. You know you want to go. Besides, how would you know if your remains were compromised if you don't come with me?" He knew that she didn't mind the nickname he had given her. It was just something she used as an excuse when she was angry and wanted to argue with someone – mainly him. He flashed his 'charm smile' as she called it. He remembered the conversation when she had first called it 'his charm smile'. _"Historically, men and women used smiles, hand gestures, etc, to get what they wanted. It simply depended on what the person they were trying to get something from found more attractive or meaningful."_ That was the first time his smile had been 'historically' anything.

"Logically, you have a point. But Cam isn't here to approve my leaving." Brennan knew that she was only half-heartedly making excuses now. She shot him a menacing glare when he laughed.

"Oh, why don't you just stop making excuses? We both know that you want to go. Besides, after five years of being your partner, don't you think I can see straight through your lies? Anyways, I've already called Cam and she was ecstatic that you were leaving. You know she is scared of you right? And I know you don't want to have to start going back to Sweets because we are having partner issues." Booth already knew that she was sold. She was going to give in. _'Wait for it…'_ he thought.

"Fine. You go on and catch this plane and I'll be there tomorrow after your meeting will probably be over so that I can finish this set of remains. We are going to have to have a serious talk when we get back about your thinking you can just come in and tell me to pick up and leave!" Brennan went back to gazing at her remains. She hated psychology and she knew that he hated blackmailing her. She was infuriated even further when Booth laughed once again.

"Apparently, you have foiled my initial plan of making you leave early and get packed so that we go to Wong Foo's before we left. Our flight doesn't leave until 2 a.m." Booth watched with wonder as she slowly turned around seemingly moving one bone at a time. He knew what was coming.

"What! You wanted to lie to me to make me leave work when I am already going to be gone for who knows how long? How could you, Booth?" Hurt shone deeply in her eyes as she resisted the urge to knock him flat on the floor right then. Quickly, however, she turned her eyes to the color of blue-tinted ice. She would not show him the effect his actions had on her, even if they had been partners for so long.

"Bones, I'm sorry. I knew you weren't going to leave right now, that you'd still be here in an hour and more than likely two hours. I knew that you'd probably forget about leaving and time at all. That is why I told you so that you'd be out of here by at least 10, hopefully. I didn't mean to hurt you." He watched as her ice turned cold. Booth hated being the one that had made her do that. It had taken a very long time for her to open herself to him at all and he didn't want that connection to end. That connection is partially what made this partnership work so well. He moved to pull her into one of their 'guy hugs' when he stopped.

"If you touch me, you will be on your back." She knew that it was mean to threaten him like that but it was the only way that she could make him stop. Those 'guy hugs' nearly tore her apart. That was the way her dad and brother used to hug her. Of course, Booth would never know this.

"Who does hugging remind you of?" Booth could tell that it had always bothered her. But it had always made her feel better in the long run. That was his main goal. Not to make her forget her past, but to allow her the chance to make it stop ruling her future. Bones could make herself cold and distant to everyone – everyone except him and Angela. _'That reminds me. Where is that crazy friend of hers?'_

"She's sick. And don't worry about the hugs. Not something I want to remember. Sorry, Booth." It still amazed her that she could tell what he was thinking. There was nothing that clearly stated that he was thinking about Angela, she could just tell by his eyes. It was something that had developed between them after Kenton tried to kill her. The time that he had left the hospital without being released – what else was new? – to come and save her. And to kill Kenton with a singe bullet even though he had broken ribs among other injuries.

"Pink eye? Aren't you supposed to only be able to get that from other people?" He knew that she would laugh at his ignorance. He knew that it was from bacteria that got in your eyes, but he figured that she would use this chance to correct him and feel somewhat better.

"Yes and no. You can get pink eye from your contacts not being cleaned well like Angela did. How did you get in touch with Cam? I've been trying to call her to get her to look at a set of remains that still had flesh, to avail I might add." Brennan heard something off to her right. She looked and saw Mrs. Pink-eye herself grinning completely as she walked toward her office.

"Hey, Bren. Booth. How are you two doing today? Please tell me that you have done something very dirty like I would do with Jack." Angela knew that they wouldn't – at least not at the office while sober – but it was her fun to always ask. And hey, who could blame a best friend for trying?

"Hey, Ange. Are you sure you have pink eye? Because your eye just looks as if it is irritated due to allergies that are more than likely caused by the recent blooming of plants." Facts, they were her specialty.

"Hey, Angela. Looking mighty fine today. Dressed up for me, are you? We can keep this our little secret. Don't tell Hodgins 'cause I really don't want to have to explain getting beat up by a Squint to the whole FBI." Joke. That is all that it was. Everyone knew this. Hodgins would pretend to get mad and then he would apologize. Hodgins would accept it and they would shake on it. Then he would make a comment on how lucky he was for having Angela. It had been that way for almost the whole time he had been there since Angela and Jack Hodgins had gotten together.

"Hey! I heard that Booth! You wanna go? 'Cause I'll go right now!" Hodgins was mad. He knew it was a joke but he still hated the 'innocent' flirting Booth and Ange had always been playing around with. Still, it annoyed the heck out of him.

"You two stop. Jack, you know it is you that I will always love and want? Can't Booth just have a little fun joking around?" This was all part of their play. Normality was a funny thing in the Jeffersonian.

While the threesome were laughing and playing around, no one saw Dr. Brennan walk out of the door...

* * *

**AN: Ko, so unlike all of the other authors on this site, I'm not going to beg for all of the reviews you can give me. To be honest, I really don't care if I don't get any reviews or if I get hundreds for this story and others I plan on writing. Writing is just a fun and safe thing for me to rechannel emotions into. I hope you like it and any ideas for a story or where you want this one to go, tell me and I might include them. Once again, I DO NOT OWN BONES! **


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: I DO NOT OWN BONES! IT IS THE PROPERTY OF FOX!**

It wasn't like she _actually_ wanted to leave. It was just the fact that she couldn't stand their casual fighting. Her parents used to do that. Argue without meaning it, just to show that they really did care about each other. It was their way of showing emotion. She couldn't remember a single time that they had actually been mad at each other.

When Booth had finally realized that his best friend was no longer in the room with them, it had been about thirty minutes since he had seen her. _'I wonder where she went this time. She always leaves when we are joking around. Is she that bothered by it?' _He guessed he would have to ask her about it. Or he would have to talk to Angela about it. It seemed that Angela and Hodgins had made the same realization as he did.

"Booth, where's Bren? She was here a minute ago…" Angela didn't know why her best friend hated playing around with them. They were her _'Squints' _but this was the one thing that she was not a part of on her team. Angela was surprised that Brennan wasn't right there watching them and learning about them –anthropologically of course.

"Dunno. I'll go find her. Talk to you Squints later." They all said bye and Booth went to find his friend. He knew exactly where she would be. _'Unless in the past few hours, she has completely changed her hiding place.'_ Booth went out to the gardens at the Jeffersonian. It didn't matter if it was raining, snowing, or if it was the prettiest day they would have all summer, she would always be sitting there on that bench that was nearly completely hidden by the roses.

"Bones!" He watched as she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Dang, Bones, don't jump out of your skin. It's just me. Booth." He hated that he could scare her like that. It was completely illogical.

"Booth, why aren't you inside? You were having fun with the 'Squints' and I don't need you to protect me all of the time. You know, your alpha-male tendencies could be a result of something traumatic that happened to you as a small child? I am here for you if you need to talk, alright?" Brennan knew that this could start an argument between the partners but it kept him from asking why she always left. _'I guess this is just a protective argument. __One that will have to be.'_

"Bones, I don't want to be. My best friend is out here alone and to put it frankly, I am kinda tired of arguing with Hodgins and I am definitely tired of flirting with Angela. It's gotten boring. So why'd you leave." Booth stared at his partner. There was something that wasn't right with her lately. She used to simply tell them to get back to work when Angela and Booth would flirt then he and Hodgins would argue.

"I'm fine. It just smelt slightly odd in there. Besides, I like it out here. It's peaceful." She needed to go on vacation. _To be away from them. They just don't know..._

"Mhm. Now tell me the truth. You aren't fine and it didn't smell weird in there. I would have been the first one to say something about it if it had. You don't want me to get Angela to bug you about it until you tell her, do you?" He waited for her to nod. Booth knew that she would. _God, I know her so well. Three, two, one. There she goes. Right on time. I wonder if she times these things..._

"I just need to get away for a while. I'll go on a vacation and then I'll be back and everything will be back to normal. You will have to work with Zach while I'm gone, however. Hope you don't mind. I think you are really beginning to heat up to him."_ I hope I said that right. He always makes fun of me when I say a pop culture reference incorrectly. There he is with that 'charm smile' of his. I said it incorrectly...again._

"Warm, Bones, warm. Not heat up to him. That just sounds dumb..." He trailed off as he realized what he said. He knew not to insult her intelligence - _Or lack there of..._ - and yet he just did something she would do. Booth simply spoke before he thought and was rewarded with a look of hurt in his favorite anthropologist's eyes._ Oh, now I've done it!_

_He didn't hurt me. He didn't hurt me. He didn't say something Russ would say. He didn't. I know it._ If she didn't want to lie to herself to stop from thinking about Russ and her parents, she would have told him off. Booth knew that she didn't understand pop culture as well as most people and he usually didn't make fun of her for it. There had been few times that he had and even then it had been another reference that didn't make sense unless you had seen some movie or some show. It never failed to hurt her, however.

"Booth..."

* * *

**AN: I know that it is mostly dialogue, but I am making it up as I go. I really don't know if anyone is reading this, but I really don't care. It is a useful creative outlet. To anyone who is reading this, it will all make sense in the end...hopefully. And sorry I didn't update sooner. I was sick this past week and had some fics I needed to catch up my reading on. You should be able to expect an update at least once a week.**


	3. Chapter Three

**AN: I DON'T OWN BONES! IT IS THE PROPERTY OF FOX!**

"Booth…You know what? Never mind. I really don't care. I have work to do. Bye." She was hurt. She knew that he knew it but again, she didn't care. It wasn't like he _knew_ that that was something Russ always said about her limited knowledge of pop culture. _If he did, he would be on the ground crying._

"Bones! Bones, wait. I'm sorry! Come on, Bones." He was done with. It surprised him that she didn't have him on the ground in pain already. _One step forward and two steps back. Why did I have to say that? I knew it would hurt her…I just wasn't thinking…again. _

She didn't run back and she didn't say anything to him. _I won't stay at his peck and phone all of the time! It would just boost his ego more than it already is and that would be intolerable. _She wasn't really mad at Booth, it was just something she could lash out on.

She just kept walking. _She didn't even look back once. She didn't make a grunt at my 'alpha-male tendencies'. Did I make her _that _mad? Aww, Bones…_He could deal with murderers threatening him and even lectures from his priest, mother, and Cullen, but he couldn't stand his Bones being mad at him. It was almost more than he could bear. He quickly ran after her.

"Booth! Stop following me. Do you want to be on the ground crying like a infant? Is that the correct way the phrase goes or did I make it sound _dumb_ again?" She was going to hurt him in some way and she hoped that that would sting bad enough that she wouldn't have to hit him. That would almost kill her. She still heard him following her so she turned around…not expecting what she saw.

"Bones? Where are you? Come on. This isn't funny. Fine, you win. I'm scared. You can come out now." For some reason, he didn't think that she was simply hiding from him. He began to frantically run around looking for her. _I swear, if she has been taken again, I am going to end up killing someone else…_Images from the time Kenton had her and pulling her out of the ground after the Gravedigger incident came rushing to the front of his mind.

* * *

**AN: I know it is short, but I am trying to get the creative juices flowing again. Death tends to make me lose that spark. Sorry. No, I don't know where I will go with this story. However, I hope you like it and I will try to update a ton more for the next nine days as it is my Spring Break and I am going NOwhere. .**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

**AN: I do not own BONES. It is the property of Fox.**

"Wha..What are you doing here? I though you were dead. How in the hell could have not be dead? I identified the body for God's sake!" She never expected to see this man again. _I buried that part of my life and here he is again. I hope he doesn't expect me to just up and leave with him again. There was a time that I would do that, but I have a life here now that I love. _She heard Booth hollering for her. She wanted to run, so she did. Leaving her old lover staring at her with disbelief covering his face.

Booth saw the man. He kept his gun leveled on him. "Who are you?" they both said in unison. Booth looked at this intruder. "I'm the FBI. Who the hell are you? Have you seen a lady around here? Anthropologist with auburn hair, really bright blue eyes, fair skin, in a blue lap coat?" Booth was worried. His Bones was missing and that was all he could think of.

He saw him before he heard him. This must be her newest partner -the one she dedicated her book to. "Sir, I am Matthew. Yes, I saw her and I believe she was running from you was she not?" Matthew smirked at him. _This is going to be fun…_

Booth's heart dropped. He really needed to starting thinking before he started talking. He had hurt his Bones. Something he swore he would never do. _No matter, I will fix this. _He looked at the man with fierce determination. "Which way did she go?" He really wanted to wipe that damn smirk off the stranger's face.

_He looks so worried, too bad I am the only one besides Tempe that knows the truth. I don't think she will have told anyone about me. She seemed so damned determined to forget about me. Doesn't she know that I am in love with her? _"That way." he said pointing in the opposite direction than what she had went.

_Booth will be looking for me. Maybe I should go back, but then I might see that bastard again. I thought he was dead. I hoped he was._ She turned around and walked back towards the Jeffersonian.

Booth didn't know if he could trust the guy so he stood around for a second. He then started to walk in the direction he pointed and stopped just behind a bush so he could see which way he went. Booth wanted to hit something when he saw the guy going in the opposite direction of what he sent him. _Son of a bitch. Booth followed him._


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

When she got back to the lab, she had intended to get to her office before Angela saw her. That didn't happen. "Bren! Where have you been? Booth went to look for you. Have you seen him yet?" _Well, Ange is always heard when she wants to be. _"Yes, Ange. I saw him. I would rather not talk about it, please?" _I hope she doesn't be her normal self and ask me about it anyways._

_God damn bastard! I swear I might just arrest him. For what? I have no clue. I don't like being lied to. _Booth watched until the man looked confused. Apparently, Bones had already turned around or went another way. _Ha! That shows him!_ Booth took off towards the lab. That was the only place that he could think that she would go. He figured he could ask her who that man was since he seemed to know her -and not want him to find Bones.

_Damn it! She went another way. I hope that damned FBI Agent doesn't have her leave before I can talk to her._ That was all he really wanted to do. Matthew was pretty sure that Tempe didn't want to see him after all that had happened. _Too bad, so sad. I have to warn her -even if she doesn't want to listen to me. _He felt compelled to tell her of the threat against her since he had been the one to spill her new name. _I knew I never should have gotten into that conversation about her. They were calling her the wrong name. I thought I would be helping…_

"Bren...what happened? Tell me or I'll ask Booth and then bug you about it. It would be so much easier to go on and tell me, don't you think?" Internally, Bones debated whether to tell Angela about Matthew or simply wait for a while to see if he was going to stick around. _I might as well go on and do it or she will be hurt._ "Well, I saw Booth and he said something that upset me. I ran off and I ran into Matthew…"

"Bones! Come on, Bones. Talk to me?" After Booth had found her talking to Angela earlier, he hadn't been able to get her to open her office door for anything. _I'm about ready to just bust it down. _He knew it would piss her off, but he was still thinking about it. Bones refusing to tell him what was wrong was starting to tick _him_ off. "Alright, either open it before I get to five or I'm going to kick it down, Bones. Ready?… One…Two…Thr-." Booth noticed that Bones' eyes were bloodshot and she had a puffy face as if she had been crying the whole time.

"Russ… I need your help, man. Your sister is refusing to talk to me. She hung up on me the other night as soon as she found out it was me and today she ran off. What the hell is wrong with her? I mean, I know I don't deserve her being nice to me, but that is fucking rude." Matthew did the only thing he knew to do. He called 'Marco' to Tempe's 'Polo'. "Matt, what the hell? Don't talk about my sister like that. She has had a rough enough life without your popping back into it. Hell, I'm surprised she didn't kick your ass. But, I'll get Dad to try to talk to her if I can't. We'll clean up your shit with her again. You best not even try to talk to her anymore after this is clean, you understand?" He simply muttered his positive response back into the phone before Russ hung up on him.

**AN: I don't want to put too much information into this although I probably should. I have scarcely even thought of this story this summer. I shall try to write more before I start back school. Sorry for the lack of updates, again.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"So you mean to tell me that there was a guy that you didn't tell me about that has been trying to get you to talk to him for the past couple of days and you keep blowing him off, Sweetie? I'm hurt." Brennan knew this would happen. _Damn him. He's always been able to screw something up when he was around. Maybe I should get Booth to make him go away…_ "Yes, but he is a horrible piece of my past that I would rather not be in association with any longer. He messed up so much for me when I was friends with him in foster care. Always sneaking in my room to talk to me, it always got me in trouble. I wonder why he showed up now…" They continued their conversation for a while, Ange wanted to know all about this guy that used to mean something to her best friend.

Matthew was sitting outside of the Jeffersonian waiting on Brennan to come out. _Hopefully, she won't kick my ass. She has always been able to but has always refrained from doing so. _Maybe once Russ talked to her, she would give Matt the time of day. He was only there to protect her after all. 

Booth waited as she told the story that she had told Angela earlier to him. It wasn't a pleasant one. Apparently, they guy had 'died' when Bones was about 20 years old. Matthew had been her friend for a while and had been the one person that knew about her past. In fact, he had grown up with her. They were engaged when the accident occurred. He was supposedly killed in a car wreck. _Apparently not, huh? He seems to be still alive and causing Bones problems. She doesn't deserve everything that has happened to her._

"I was really torn up after the accident, Booth. My fiance and best friend was dead. The worst thing was, I was pregnant at the time. All of the depression and stress caused me to miscarry though. I didn't even want to live much after he was gone. I met Angela about a year later and she helped me a lot more than she thinks she did…" Brennan didn't know why she told Booth that one piece of detail. _That was stupid. He didn't need to know that. Maybe now he will stop bugging me about marriage and children though._


	7. Authors Note

Any ideas on where to take this story? I've pretty much dismissed all ideas I thought of. I just didn't like them. I'll give the person credit for any idea they suggest if I use it.

Thanks in advance.

-Angel By Friends 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Dedicated to: bandit6004.**

**Thanks to: bandit6004 and kruff1998. Next chapter will be dedicated to kruff1998. You weren't forgotten.**

**Chapter Seven:**

"Ange, you really don't know how much you have helped me. If it wasn't for you, I would probably not even have a house right now. I would simply live here. I'd have a few changes of clothing and that would be all. During college, I would have only left my dorm long enough to go to class, the library, or get something to eat from the cafeteria. You have made me open up so much. I never could have asked for a greater friend than you. I know I've never said it before, but I really care about you, Ange. You are like the sister I never had. I thank you deeply from the bottom of my heart." Brennan and Angela both had tears streaming down their faces. Angela rushed over to give her friend a tight hug. No one had ever said anything as nice to her and she knew that Brennan had never said anything that was as irrational as her feelings and emotions to anyone before.

Matthew's cell phone was ringing. He had checked the caller id and was terrified to answer it. He had always been scared of Tempe's father, but now he was beyond frightened. Max didn't do well when one of his family members was hurting. Slowly, he pressed the talk button and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Matt could have easily held the phone a foot away from his ear and still be able to hear Max yelling at him. "You son of a bitch. You hurt my baby girl again! You best hope that she doesn't close herself off from Agent Booth and Miss Montenegro again! If she does, you won't see the light of day. That I promise you. Now, GO FIX IT! I'm not cleaning up your shit yet again. Russ will be there right after you leave to make sure that she is alright. And stay away from my daughter if you value your life!" Max hung up as soon as he was done.

Booth was waiting on Bones to finish talking Angela. As soon as she had told him how much her friend meant to her, she ran out of her office and went to Angela's. They had been in there ever since. As they were coming out of the office, that guy that had been in the garden entered the lab looking nervously around the place searching seemingly for someone. Booth was about to walk toward him when Hodgins grabbed his shoulder. "Nah man, he isn't worth it. Just stand here and see what he wants with her. If he touches her, I'll come help you, yeah?" Booth nodded. Jack had a point. However, if he even looked at Bones wrong…

She stopped in her tracks as she saw the face from her past yet again. Angela kept walking and talking until she noticed her friends absence by her side. Her eyes traveled to the stranger before she turned around briskly. "Who's that, Bren? Is that _him?" Brennan nodded. "How are you here, Matt? I identified your body. You were killed. You weren't alive any longer. You left me. You broke my heart. You caused me to lose my baby because I could barely get up in the morning and I was so stressed out. How could you even come back after all of that?" Brennan was crying. She could see Booth about to come and beat the living day lights out of Matthew but Hodgins was holding him back for the time being. Everyone could tell that this would be a long day full of emotional stress._


End file.
